Pide un deseo
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Ochako Uraraka se mantenía a flote trabajando aquí y allá, en un cruel y volátil mundo que le arrebató a su familia. Hasta que en medio de una misión encuentra una misteriosa lámpara y un genio rubio mal humorado aparece gritándole que pida un deseo. Una simple indicación provoca un hermoso caos con un catastrófico final... aunque todo se trata de disfrutar el viaje. Kacchako.
1. Epílogo

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

**AU sin quirk. Kacchako.**

.

* * *

.

**Epílogo**

Forzó sus piernas un paso tras otro. Las luces que parecían lejanas se encontraban a pocos metros de él. Empujó el aire dentro de sus pulmones y un último esfuerzo cuando llegó al hostal, abrió la puerta, casi arrastrándose hasta el mostrador.

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

—Una habitación —escupió las palabras, y luego recordó la suavidad de su voz recriminándole que sea amable—, por favor.

—¿A nombre de quién?

Tardó varios minutos en responder. Una avalancha de recuerdos lo atormentó, desde su sonrisa, su voz, la suavidad de su piel, sus últimas palabras. La sola invocación de su imagen en su mente era un aditivo intoxicante... y se prometió que la honraría.

—Uraraka —el apellido raspó su garganta y destrozó su roto corazón—. Katsuki Uraraka —terminó, conteniendo las lágrimas, el dolor y la desgarradora idea que tomar su apellido sería lo último que tendría de ella.

.

* * *

.

Lo que acaban de leer es el capítulo piloto de un nuevo fic, la idea es que los capítulos seas cortos, concisos y directos a la yugular.

Ojala le den una oportunidad.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Pide un deseo

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**I. Pide un deseo**

Contuvo la respiración un par de segundos.

—¡Por allá!¡Síganla! —Sonrió con recelo notando que las voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas. No era la primera vez que es perseguida y dudaba que fuese la última. Emitió un suspiro antes de avanzar.

—¿Dónde estarán? —La pregunta fue retórica. Durante la persecución le perdió la pista a sus compañeros, así que no se preocuparía innecesariamente por ellos. Aseguró su botín antes de salir de su escondite y fingió inocencia. El crujido bajo sus pies disminuyó al tiempo que se balanceaba sobre las hojas muertas. Es extrañamente ligera, cautelosa y ágil, nunca lo entendió y menos lo cuestiona, pero lo disfruta.

Caminó alrededor de una hora hasta darse por satisfecha y desplomarse en las raíces de un cómodo árbol. La luna llena guiaba su camino y la reconfortaba, le recordaba a los días que solía pasar junto a sus padres en aquella casa al pie de la montaña. La nostalgia la golpeó abrumadora, se permitió divagar en ese cálido entonces, hasta que un tintineo la sacó de su fantasía.

—Veamos cual es el premio —murmuró, devolviendo su atención al presente, sobre todo a la bolsa que defendió con su vida. Comenzó a vaciar el contenido con una pericia propia de quien puede lograrlo con los ojos cerrados; un par de joyas, unas bolsas de monedas y...— ¿Una lámpara? —Replicó con incredulidad cuando colocó el objeto a la luz de la luna—. Espero que al menos sea valiosa —refunfuño, metiendo de mala gana todo a la bolsa, quedándose con el objeto bañado en dorado en su mano—. Parece de oro —valoró momentáneamente. Frotó con ímpetu sus lados, esperando que el color desapareciera, hasta que una extraña neblina empezó a emanar—. ¡Qué demonios!

No tardó en soltar la lámpara y refugiarse tras un árbol, mientras una extraña neblina energía de la nada.

—Humanos débiles e idiotas, lanzar la lámpara —una voz ronca y grave hizo presencia. La chica se quedó en su escondite, afianzando la daga que guardaba celosamente, esperando el momento para atacar—. ¿Dónde demonios estás, humano?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sin abandonar su lugar.

—Supongo que fuiste la tonta que frotó la lámpara, ¿no?

—Pregunté primero —replicó.

—Lo que sea —la niebla comenzaba a disiparse y la figura se volvía más nítida—. Pide tu estúpido deseo para que pueda volver.

—¿Qué? —Aquello era una broma de mal gusto, aseguró para sí. Caminó un par de pasos para vislumbrar mejor la silueta. Era un hombre más alto que ella, con facciones duras y una mirada sombría… pero con un aura de melancolía que apagó su cordura.

—Pide un deseo —insistió—. Solo tienes uno y no puedes desear más, así que apresúrate.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Bajó el arma al estar frente a él. Sus ojos rubí brillaban incandescente en la noche, el cabello de oro iluminaba su alrededor y la esencia que desprendía inspiraba intimidación y tristeza. No sabía quién era esa persona, pero como ella, era alguien muy solitario.

—Soy el maldito genio de esa lámpara —se forzó a explicar, señalando el objeto en cuestión—. Tienes derecho a un deseo por liberarme, así que pide rápido para terminar con esto, _cara de luna_.

_¿Cara de luna?_

Hasta ese momento, Uraraka Ochako se permitió baja no solo el arma, sino también la guardia.

Tenía la oportunidad de cambiar todo.

Solo tenía que pedir un deseo y todos sus problemas desaparecerían, sencillo, ¿no?


	3. ¿Tienes nombre?

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**II. ¿Tienes nombre?**

—Creo que ya entendí —comentó por fin la castaña—. Me estás diciendo que eres una especie de genio que vive en esa lámpara y que concede deseos a quien te libera, ¿es correcto?

Un bufido exasperado fue se respuesta.

Ciertamente no sabía cómo terminaron a orilla del río, con una fogata bajo el cobijo de la luna y cocinando la cena…

En realidad Uraraka Ochako no tuvo más ideas, no podía llegar a su guarida con sus compañeros y decir "escuchen, me encontré una lámpara, este tipo salió de ella y…" quizá no la tacharían de loca, pero prefería evitar cualquier altercado, así que lo guío al río que se encontraba a poco menos de un kilómetro y se estableció ahí hasta entender de qué se trataba todo.

—Solo tienes derecho a un deseo —repitió por octava vez. Nunca, en su cantidad incontable de años siendo genio, se topó con un portador tan...—. No puedes pedir más deseos, sería estúpido y un desperdicio. —Sin embargo, encontraba interesante a la mujer.

Ochako, así se presentó, era una jovencita con la apariencia de una niña, sus grandes ojos oscuros se iluminaban como dos luceros cuando se emocionaba, la sonrisa de perlas se ampliaba y su redondo rostro estilizaba sus rasgos, el cabello castaño era el complemento perfecto. Desde la adivina rubia, no había tenido un portador tan agraciado, sin embargo existía un gran inconveniente.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo desear? ¿Hay una especie de trampa? ¿Un plazo límite para elegir? ¿O pierde efecto a medianoche? —La velocidad con la cual disparaba las preguntas comenzaba a marearlo. Y ese era su sencillo conflicto; su vitalidad se transformaba en demoledores torrentes de preguntas o palabras. Se sorprendía por la velocidad con la cual hablaba y cómo se expresaba.

—¿A ti no te dio miedo que apareciera de la nada, niña? —Inquirió, estresado de la palabrería. Ochako se detuvo de golpe, meditando la respuesta.

—Tus intenciones no son malas, la coartada es demasiado creíble y te habría roto un brazo de haber intentado algo raro —la seguridad con la cual habló, terminó por estremecerlo—. Y no soy una niña —replicó, atizando el fuego—. Ya te expliqué que tengo veinte años.

—Lo que sea. ¿Ya tienes tu deseo? —Presionó. Anteriormente solo duraba minutos antes de ser utilizado y devuelto a su reclusión, no deseaba conocer el exterior y tener una noción de todo lo que se perdía estando encerrado, porque después lo añoraría… pero está parlanchina chica parecía no darse cuenta.

—Sí y no —respondió tajante, con la mirada perdida en el fuego—. Mis padres murieron cuando era niña, siempre pensé en verlos una última vez para despedirme, pero…

—Sí —contestó rodando los ojos—. No importa cuando murieron, puedo revivirlos o traeros unos minutos, solo tienes que pedirlo. —Estaba ansioso, cada segundo que pasaba con ella se sentía extraño.

—No —contradijo—. Es decir, sí me gustaría verlos y estar con ellos, pero… —Guardó silencio, el genio se mantuvo expectante. Era peculiar que dudara tanto, usualmente las personas piden lo primero que se les ocurre, nadie lo considera demasiado—. No estoy segura de si realmente quiero hacerlo.

—¿No los extrañas? —cuestionó sin entender.

—Demasiado —respondió al instante con agresividad, rápidamente volvió al estado melancólico que adquirió desde que el fuego se encendió—. No hay día en que no piense en ellos; en las sonrisas de papá o las bromas de mamá, sin embargo… no creo que estén orgullosos de la persona que soy.

—No comprendo —cedió frustrado—. Si quieres algo, ¿por qué no desearlo cuando tienes la oportunidad?

—¿Tienes nombre? —El cambio tan radical de tema lo desconcertó.

—¿Nombre?

—Sí, no puedo estarte llamando genio o rubio gritón —se burló Ochako, con una sonrisa y calidez más reconfortante—. Tus padres debieron ponerte alguno o yo que sé.

El genio emitió un suspiro de resignación, bajó la mirada y en apenas un susurro, respondió:

—Yo no tengo nombre.


	4. Yo te daré un nombre

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**III. Yo te daré un nombre**

El silencio reinó durante la cena. Ella ya no hizo más preguntas y él tampoco insistió sobre el deseo. Tocaron una fibra sensible del otro sin saberlo.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Ochako acomodó sus cosas para dormir.

—Hey, ¿no piensas pedir nada? —Cuestionó el genio desesperado. Ya había contemplado el estrellado cielo, la luna llena y sentido la tierra en sus pies y manos. Todavía no regresaba a la lámpara y ya lo extrañaba.

—Es una decisión que no debe de tomarse a la ligera, fue un día difícil y supongo que tú también debes descansar.

—Yo… —Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero descubrió que también tiene necesidades humanas.

Cuando ella le ofreció del pescado que cocinó, lo rechazó al instante hasta que un gruñido lo delató. No sabía que podía sentir hambre, sueño o cansancio. Nunca estuvo fuera el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo, así que, cuando sus ojos empezaron a pesar, cedió de mala gana.

—Ten. —Y descubrió que también siente dolor, Ochako le lanzó una cobija que dio de lleno en su cabeza—. Pensé que tendrías buenos reflejos —aludió sin disculparse. El genio tomó la manta y se acomodó en el suelo, moviendo rocas y buscando la superficie más plana.

—Pensaba lo mismo —replicó entre dientes, sentándose con cuidado y recostándose. Era extraño pero reconfortante ver el cielo estrellado, se preguntó cómo sería un radiante día en ese bosque.

—Descansa… —titubeo un par de segundos—. Genio —terminó por decir, al no encontrar una mejor palabra.

—Lo que sea… Ochako —murmuró como respuesta.

Tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño. Todavía se seguía maravillando con la naturaleza a su alrededor: los animales, las plantas, el río y la compañía. Procura no pensar mucho en el futuro, porque la idea de ser encerrado empieza a ser desagradable.

Se gira de lado y la observa dormir. Está desparramada y con la baba colgando de su boca abierta, el cabello hecho un desastre y una expresión que no había visto. No había calma o serenidad, ni siquiera tranquilidad, parecía preocupada y estresada, no creía que esa burbujeante chica tuviera tantos problemas.

Emitió un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

"_No importa si es un castigo o un regalo, disfrutaré del exterior mientras pueda… aunque sea con ella."_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido.

—Hey, hey, despierta —abrió los ojos, desorientado y cegado por la luz del sol. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse hasta que distinguió una figura que no tardó en reconocer—. ¿Estás bien? —Una genuina preocupación adorno sus delicados rasgos—. Parecías asustado o nervioso, ¿tenías una pesadilla?

—¿Una qué? —Cuestionó todavía confundido.

—Pesadilla. Es un sueño malo, se tienen cuando estás dormidos y representan algún miedo o preocupación —explicó con calma—. Son normales, pero de verdad te veías mal.

—No te importa, cara redonda —replicó, sentándose para enfocarse en el presente—. ¿Ya tienes tu deseo?

—No —negó antes de sonreír abiertamente—, pero vamos a elegirte un nombre, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué?

—¡Yo te daré un nombre! —exclamó emocionada—. Así, podrías presentarte con tu nombre y podrían llamarte así en lugar de decirte genio.

Respiró profundamente. Recordó a la adivina rubia y su palabrería incesante, aquella mujer ya no parecía una molestia en comparación de la castaña frente a él, sin embargo…

"_Nunca he tenido un nombre propio", _pensó con curiosidad antes de caer en estado de melancolía.

Guardó silencio. Admiró la cálida sonrisa que le proporcionó, la sinceridad en sus palabras, la amabilidad en sus gestos y se preguntó si aquello no era una alucinación, quizá seguía atrapado y todo se lo inventó su imaginación para calmar la soledad.

—Eres real —apenas fue un susurro que Ochako no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Anda, vamos. Será un día largo —animó, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano. Negó, aceptando el gesto y colocándose junto a ella. A la distancia, la lámpara brilló en un triste recordatorio que decidió ignorar, por hoy, seguiría sin rechistar a la chica, al menos hasta que pida su deseo.

"_Que no sea pronto",_ fue la silenciosa súplica.


	5. Katsuki

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**IV. Katsuki**

—¿Y no hay algún nombre que te guste? —La pregunta fue casual, casi desinteresada.

—¿Qué? —Genuinamente creyó que dejaría el tema por la paz, pero tal parecía que su persistencia era demasiada para la escasa paciencia que tenía.

—Un nombre —repitió, deteniéndose—. Mis padres eligieron Ochako porque es un juego de palabras: "_la niña del té",_ ¿gracioso, no? —Arqueo la ceja preguntándose la razón de un nombre tan...—. Mi madre solía beber mucho té mientras estaba embarazada —explicó—. Por eso les pareció buena idea el nombre de Ochako.

—Sigue siendo extraño —murmuró.

Era cerca de medio día cuando la portadora decidió detenerse a descansar, nuevamente, el genio cayó en cuenta en qué puede agotarse con suma facilidad y que fue una tarea titánica mantener el paso. Cada momento que pasaba con ella se daba cuenta de lo diferente y peculiar que era la muchacha.

Para empezar, se desplazaba con agilidad, como si fuera el hoja llevada por el viento. También resultaba especialmente sigilosa, en ocasiones la perdía de vista un segundo y ya no podía sentir su presencia. Y para rematar, era habladora superficial; contaba cosas que sabía del bosque, de la historia del mismo, los animales, las plantas, la geografía y el clima. Además de ser una excelente cazadora, fría, calculadora y…

—¿Qué hacemos en el bosque? —Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y seguía sin comprender que hacían en ese lugar, sus antiguos portadores vivían en ciudades, algunos pueblos o vestigios de los mismos, es la primera vez que está un tanto tiempo en la naturaleza.

—Es agradable —evadio, dejándose caer y respirando profundamente—. También es silencioso y tranquilo —agregó, cerrando los ojos.

—Bien. —No fue necesario que lo dijera, pero aprendió a leer cuando ella no quería abordar cierto tema.

Volvieron a armar el campamento para descansar. Ochako le explicaba cada tarea y cómo realizarla cuando la pedía, el genio seguía las instrucciones de mala gana, aunque internamente agradece aprender un poco del mundo. No podía olvidar que al final, él terminaría siendo privado de su libertad, así que aceptaba las migajas que ella le ofrecía sin saberlo.

—Vamos al sur —le contó, después de cocinar la cena—. Ahí hay un pequeño pueblo donde solía vivir con mis padres.

El genio la contempló en silencio, esperando la continuación de la historia, pero está no llegó porque Ochako cambió de tema.

—He estado pensando en tu nombre —contó. El genio de sentó cerca de ella, la idea de tener algo propio lo estremeció—. Escuché el nombre hace algún tiempo —mintió— y tras pensarlo, creo que es ideal para ti. —La vio tomar una rama mientras dibujaba en el suelo—. _Katsuki_ es un nombre compuesto, como el mío. Recuerdo que se refiere a ganar, algo muy adecuado para un genio que otorga deseos, ¿No crees?

—_Katsuki_ —repitió, asimilando la información. Esa palabra mantenía un deje de familiaridad que no lograba encontrar, sin embargo...—. Katsuki —insistió, dejando escapar la emoción en su voz, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos picarle. Descubrió que también puede llorar. Una sutil lágrima salada recorrió su mejilla mientras contenía un fuerte gemido.

—¿No te gusta? —Ochako se sentó a su lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, no esperaba que él se fuera a molestar tanto—. Podemos cambiarlo si prefieres —ofreció preocupada.

—Gracias —fue la elocuente respuesta antes de que el genio la envolviera en sus brazos.

Se sorprendió, pero no tuvo corazón para alejarlo, al contrario, devolvió el gesto con cariño.

El genio… no, _Katsuki_ parecía un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre, una persona solitaria y llena de tristeza. Lo notó por su genuina forma de emocionarse, la avidez por conocimiento y la aparente repulsión por su lámpara.

Entendió que quería ser egoísta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió cómoda con otra persona, desde que sonreía y reía con libertad y…

Él vivía en una prisión, aceptando lo poco que el exterior le puede ofrecer antes de ser usado y regresar, repitiendo la historia otra vez.

_Katsuki_, como ella, merecía vivir en libertad.

Y ella se la daría después de ser un poco egoísta, disfrutando de su compañía hasta sentirse lista para dejarlo ir.


	6. La adivina

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**V. La adivina**

_Katsuki_ no sacó a relucir el tema del deseo otra vez. A partir del bautizo del mismo, una silenciosa tregua se armó.

Durante la tarde e inicio de la noche, Ochako estaba mostrándole cómo hacer trampas para cazar conejos y otros animales pequeños, como identificar una planta venenosa y a recolectar frutos. Ante el conocimiento, el muchacho lo absorbía ávido de más.

—Mañana te enseñaré a armar un arco y flecha, después a cazar —prometió mientras cocinaba.

—¿Por qué? —Era la segunda noche que dormía con ella y seguía sin entender que la motiva a ser buena persona con un desconocido—. ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

El silencio se propagó, solo se escuchaba el chispoteo de la fogata y el bosque de fondo.

Ambos entendieron que era una pregunta difícil que probablemente aún no tenía respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?

_Katsuki_ ladeó la cabeza, intrigado. Ochako estaba demasiado entretenida observando el fuego.

—Mis portadores… —se detuvo a media oración. Estuvo tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como un objeto que incluso él mismo lo hacía—. Las personas que han tenido el derecho a un deseo, suelen pedir cosas beneficiosas para ellos —que la idea de que alguien no esté ansioso por hacer sus sueños realidad lo extrañaba.

—Tener lo que más anhelas no implica que vayas a ser feliz por ello —explicó, atizando el fuego—. Si tuvieras la misma oportunidad, ¿tú que desearías?

La respuesta era clara e innecesaria.

_La libertad._ _Ser humano otra vez._

Ante la última afirmación se asustó. _¿Otra vez? ¿No siempre fue un genio encerrado en una lámpara?_

Irremediablemente recordó a la adivina rubia.

—_Si me vas a conceder un deseo, permite que te lea tu suerte —ofreció, acomodando sus cartas y tomando su lugar._

—_No es necesario, pide tu estúpido deseo —renegó con los brazos cruzados._

—_Que carácter —aludió la adivina, dándole una mirada coqueta—, pero si es necesario. Todo en esta vida se trata de un intercambio, no puedo tomar nada de ti sin entregarte algo, así que toma asiento —ordenó. El aludido siguió sus indicaciones—. Ahora toma las cartas, barajearas… es decir que las muevas y cambies de lugar —explicó ante la confusión—. Solo falta que las repartas en tres._

—_Tonterías —murmuró pero aún así lo hizo._

—_¿Qué quieres saber? ¿El pasado, el presente o el futuro? —Cuestiono._

—_Da lo mismo, será igual en cualquiera —Ni siquiera se inmutó por la mirada acusadora de la adivina._

—_Bien, iré por orden. —Tomó el mazo de la izquierda y empezó a voltear las cartas en orden—. ¿Siempre has sido genio? —Preguntó con curiosidad sin despegar la mirada de las carras._

—_No lo sé. —Es extrañamente sincero—. Mi último recuerdo está ligado del primer deseo que concedí, antes de eso no hay nada más._

—_Vaya… —murmuró todavía contemplando las cartas—. Podría jurar que no es así, pero bueno —cambio de actitud por una más alegre—. Saber del pasado ayuda, aunque no puedas cambiarlo. —Contó mientras recogía las cartas y tomaba el segundo maso—. Conoces bien tu presente, aunque reprimes lo que sientes, en ocasiones está bien ser egoísta —explicó, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Tomaremos un paseo antes de pedir mi deseo, ¿Está bien? Hay un bonito lago que me gustaría mostrarte._

_El genio quedó mudo ante el ofrecimiento. Nadie se había preocupado por él y esta mujer le ofrecía un paisaje cálido que recordar. No sabía si se daba cuenta del impacto de sus palabras y acciones, pero agradece que lo hiciera._

—_Ahora veamos tu futuro. —Las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa y la adivina tuvo que esforzarse por esconder sus emociones. Era inusual ver algo tan intenso, emocionante y melancólico. Y a la vez se sintió culpable y egoísta. Sencillamente era la naturaleza humana que le impedía ver más allá de sí misma y se repudió—. Todo está entrelazado —mintió a medias—. El pasado, el presente y el futuro de la lámpara._

—_Atado a conceder deseos sin tener uno propio —susurro, con una mueca cargada de tristeza._

—_Algún día dejará de ser así, lo prometo. —El genio negó, ocultando nuevamente sus emociones y regresando a su usual semblante._

—_Ahora que cumpliste con tu imposición, pide tu deseo —ordenó._

—_Después del paseo —evadió, guardando sus cosas—. Y mi nombre es Camie, recuérdalo, por favor._

Salió de su estupor cuando Ochako lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, Katsuki? —Aún era extraño tener un nombre y más ser llamado por el mismo. Asintió, todavía aturdido por el recuerdo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que la adivina le mintió y no le contó su verdadero futuro, la última mirada cargada de tristeza, alivio, pena y culpa decía más que todas sus palabras

Se encontró deseando volver a ese momento para preguntar por su pasado y por su futuro.

Y entendió que la idea de sentir anhelo podría ser corrosivo si no es aliviado.

Él podría desear una vida que nunca tendrá y eso solo lo lastima.


	7. Sueños

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

**VI. Sueños**

—El camino al pueblo es de cinco días —contó después de servir la cena—. A este paso llegaremos en ocho días.

—Puedes desear estar allá —renegó. Ochako rodó los ojos.

—Me está tomando más tiempo al detenerme y enseñarte, además es agradable pasar tiempo contigo —admitió con una sonrisa ligera. En realidad el viaje era de tres días, estaba tomando la ruta más larga y prolongando lo inevitable. Sabía lo que encontraría al llegar al pie de la montaña y tampoco estaba segura de querer romper la burbuja que creó cuando lo conoció.

Observó al genio con detenimiento, el muchacho podría aparentar su propia edad, era guapo y con apariencia formidable… con apariencia, porque ha descubierto que se cansa con facilidad, que carece de fuerza real y que la tristeza sigue marcada en su rostro.

Removió un poco la madera de la fogata. También le enseñaría a cocinar y coser; una persona debía de tener tantas herramientas como pudiera para afrontar la crueldad del mundo. Ella tuvo que aprenderlo con cada golpe de la vida, él ya había sufrido demasiado, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo abiertamente.

—Oi, cara redonda —murmura, mantenimiento la mirada en su plato, ahora vacío—. ¿Cómo haces esto? —cuestionó con un suave rubor que le llegó hasta el cuello.

—¿La comida? —Mantuvo un tono desinteresado. Ella sabía que le costaba expresarse, así que trataba de darle su espacio y tiempo para que se fuera abriendo lentamente y ganara confianza—. Oh, te podría enseñar —accedió tranquilamente. Ante el asentimiento, volvió a sonreír.

No sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible, definitivamente lo ayudaría.

Pasó parte de la noche explicándole sobre los ingredientes, como cortarlos, dónde encontrarlos, el sabor que daba cada uno.

—Hago lo puedo con lo que tengo —explicó al final—. Tampoco tengo el mejor sazón pero peor es nada —bromeo—. Si cuentas con más ingredientes, puedes jugar con los sabores y ajustar a tu gusto lo que te enseño.

—Quiero intentarlo. —Fue la tajante respuesta—. Mañana cocinaré yo.

—¿Eh? No, no, no. —Se apresuró a detenerlo, aprendía rápido, sí, pero no quería arriesgar la poca comida que le quedaba, aunque no quisiera, necesitaba visitar algún pueblo para abastecerse—. Puedes seguir observando —ofreció.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo para entenderlo.

—Está bien —cedió con una mirada cansada—, pero también iremos al pueblo, necesitas aprender cómo elegir las frutas, verduras e identificar la carne en buen estado —prometió.

La fogata se apagó y cada uno se acomodó para descansar. El primero en dormir fue Katsuki, no se sorprendió, él necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas que no estaba acostumbrado a gastar.

Ochako se acostó de lado, observando su semblante calmado. Cada día que pasaba con él, notaba el alma pura e inocente atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto. La genuina emoción y curiosidad que brotaban desde su interior.

—No… no —sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando lo escuchó hablar otra vez en sueños. Así descubrió su nombre y un poco de su pasado. Su expresión no tardó en tornarse angustiosa. Deseaba despertarlo, sin embargo, eso la privaría de los pequeños retazos de información que podría obtener.

—Tranquilo, Katsuki —murmuró con suavidad—. No volverás a la lámpara, descansa. —Se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos, dando lentas caricias para calmarlo. Por esa noche, no buscaría información, solo reconfortar un maltrecho corazón.

Sintió sus manos envolviendo las propias y reprimió una suave queja. Extrañaba el contacto humano tan puro y cálido, sin dobles intenciones, ese que te ilumina y relaja, con el cual te sientes en casa. Se tragó las lágrimas al darse cuenta que lo sintió por última vez cuando era apenas una niña. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba en la actualidad.


End file.
